


Hillside

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: The party climb a hill to view the fireworks on 4th July///Based off the poster and that moment in the trailer of Lucas and Max running down the hill leaving Dustin behind.





	Hillside

“Happy Fourth of July!”

 

The sound of the mayor's voice echoed out the microphone, reaching the six teens on top of the hill. 

From where they were it was possible to see practically the whole town, and especially the Fourth of July carnival.

 

“Look!” Dustin pointed as the first trail of a firework shot into the air before bursting into bright colours.

 

Mike felt El's grip tighten, her other hand reaching across to hold his wrist of the hand she was holding. He moved his head to see her face all aglow in the reds, whites and blues of the fireworks. At some point her head had tilted to rest on his shoulder.

 

Lucas subtlety reached out to Max who was beside him, their hands finding each other as their eyes stayed glued to the fireworks. A gentle squeeze from Lucas indicating his feelings.

 

Will took a deep breath, trying to enjoy this moment of peace and celebration. Ignoring the feeling in his chest that something wasn't quite right, but that he couldn't figure out what just yet.

 

After a few minutes the fireworks ended, the sky returning to darkness.

 

“We're gonna head down to the carnival.” Mike said to the group, hands still locked with El's. 

 

The two began to run down the hill before El hopped on to Mike's back as he gave her a piggyback instead down to the carnival.

 

The others watched, once again Mike and El left them with all the bags.

 

“What about the aerial?” Dustin motioned to the thing they'd spent most of the afternoon assembling.

 

“We'll come back to it.” Lucas grabbed his backpack. “I wanna get to the carnival.”

 

He took Max's hand naturally and they ran together, following Mike and El.

 

“Guys?”

 

Dustin was left on the hillside, watching his friends. He'd only been back from camp a day, but it felt like everything had changed already. They were going off without him, not wanting to do the same things anymore. Things weren't like that before girls were involved.

 

He thought he'd gotten over it by now, Max and Lucas. He was happy for his friends. But he still felt a slight tightness in his chest whenever he saw them holding hands. 

 

Dustin didn't want to be left. He didn't want to be the last man standing alone on a hillside. Things were simpler when they were in middle school.

 

Movement out of the corner of his eye reminded Dustin that he wasn't entirely alone. He still had Will.

 

“I'll help you with the aerial.” Will shrugged. “Or we could get some cotton candy?”

 

Dustin smiled, at least he had one friend not obsessed with a relationship. 

 

“Thanks. For the party earlier.” 

 

Will shrugged. “It was Max's idea.”

 

Max. Even though it pained him to see her with Lucas, Dustin was really glad she was his friend. And nothing was going to ruin that.

 

He looked back at the aerial, then down at the carnival where the rest of the party were. “We have the rest of summer for the aerial. Let's just enjoy the carnival. Do dumb kid stuff.”

 

Will's smile grew. Dustin knew he'd rather go to the carnival with the rest of them, and he didn't want to stop Will from doing that. Maybe he could spend a couple hours goofing off with his friends.

 

“I could do with some dumb kid activities.” Will laughed, but there was something insincere about it. That there was something worrying him underneath.

 

All that was pushed aside briefly, for a few hours. Who knows how long they'll have to do this stuff again?

 


End file.
